


girls kiss girls, too

by asahinakokomi



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Father-Daughter Relationship, LGBTQ, Launchdad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinakokomi/pseuds/asahinakokomi
Summary: gosalyn was just wondering





	girls kiss girls, too

It was too early for anyone in their right mind to be awake, really, but here was Launchpad McQuack, having just returned from another adventure, mindlessly flipping through the few shitty channels that were running at five in the morning. Darkwing, or for the moment, Drake Mallard slept soundly beside him at the opposite end of the couch, releasing little snores every so often. 

Launchpad’s sleep schedule, you might say, was pretty erratic. What, with having two jobs, both day and night, it was pretty difficult for the poor guy to squeeze in the time to rest. Usually tried to nap whenever he had the chance. 

But as tired and worn as he was, he couldn’t find sleep this particular night. Beside him, he heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Launchpad?” 

“Hey, Gosaroonie! What’s up?” 

“Couldn’t get back to sleep,” Gosalyn stretched out a bit, her voice thick with sleep, “Huh,” She sniffed, inspecting the area, “Smells like smoke.” 

“Fire earlier.” 

“Oh.” 

Launchpad chuckled, “C’mere, kiddo.” 

She jumped onto the couch from behind and landed beside Launchpad, yawning. 

“You probably just needed an excuse to stay up a little later, huh?” She hummed and cuddled to his side, looking at the TV. She reeked of coconut shampoo from the bath Drake had to practically throw her in earlier that night.

“What was it this time?”

“Same old, same old,” Launchpad reached for the remote, and the screen went black, “Just the Fearsome Four giving us a hard time, you get the idea. Man, Liquidator’s getting pretty ripped lately, though, you’d be surprised.” 

Gosalyn seemed to think for a few moments, and Launchpad paused his mindless ramble, realizing she was thinking of what she was going to say. He ran his fingers through the fluffed downy feathers, still so soft and tender for her age, at her neck.

“Talked with dad earlier,” She finally said.

“Oh, yeah? What’d you talk about?” 

“You. Dad said you make him happy.”

Launchpad grinned, “Yeah. He makes me happy, too.” 

“He said he loves you,” She snuggled closer, “You know, like on TV, when grownups kiss. But not with two guys. Only guys and girls kiss on TV." He moved his hand down around Gosalyn’s shoulders. She looked up at his face, curiously.

"Well, kiddo, it's true that only boys and girls kiss on TV. But sometimes boys kiss boys, and girls kiss girls, and that's okay! And sometimes boys love boys, and girls love girls, and that's okay too." He pulled her in closer. "But only boys and girls kiss on TV, because a lot of people don't like it when boys kiss boys or girls kiss girls. They get real angry about it."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know,” he replied. "What I do know is that I love your dad, and he loves me, and that’s all that matters.” 

Gosalyn seemed to consider this. "Do I have to kiss boys?"

He smiled. "Only if you want to, Gos. Do you?"  
"Will dad be angry,” She looked over at the snoring mallard, “If I kiss girls?"

"Of course not, hon! You're family. Family sticks together."

"I wanna kiss girls." She yawned and buried her face into Launchpad’s side, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
